Por siempre Merodeadores
by Samanta Black
Summary: Pequeños momentos en la vida de los merodeadores, sus amores, sus amigos y, ¿porque no? sus enemigos. Este fic participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".
1. 50 anotaciones (JP)

**Disclamer: **Lamentablemente los merodeadores no me pertenecen. Si asi fuera, no solo no hubiera matado a James Remus y Sirius, sino que hubiera escrito 7 libros sobre ellos. Bueno, basta de divagaciones, todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

La imagen la saque de viria13. deviantart. com por lo que le pertenece a ella.

Este fic participa en el reto "¡Ya son mil!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".

* * *

Personaje: James Potter

Palabra: Cazador

**50 anotaciones**

—_Potter, saldré contigo el día que hagas 50 anotaciones para Gryffindor_

Las palabras de Lily acompañaban a James en cada partido de Quidditch. Se había jurado a sí mismo que ese año, en ese partido, al fin lo conseguiría. "Solo uno más" pensó mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad a los aros.

— ¡Y el **cazador** estrella de Gryffindor mete su gol número 50 en este partido! ¡Nunca se había visto algo como esto señores! —grita el comentarista, pero James no lo escucha.

Busca entre la multitud a la pelirroja y le sonríe arrogantemente, porque sabe que al fin ha ganado.

* * *

**En el primer drabble mi pareja favorita ¿Que les pareció?**

**Sam Black.**


	2. Con Potter, nunca (LE)

**Disclamer: **Todo lo que reconoscan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

Personaje: Lily Evans

Palabra: Matrimonio

**Con Potter, nunca**

El **matrimonio **es algo con lo que Lily Evans ha soñado desde siempre. Ella ha soñado desde siempre casarse con un hombre que fuera su compañero, su amigo, alguien que la protegiera, su príncipe azul. Ella siempre ha soñado con un matrimonio como el de sus padres, amoroso, comprensivo, sincero.

Y aunque Lily Evans no sabe con quién, donde y cuando va a casarse, sabe que, por mucho que James Potter le insista, ella jamás de los jamases iba a casarse con él.

No, Lily Evans nunca iba a casarse con James Potter. O eso es lo que ella pensaba…


	3. Peter se siente solo (PP)

**Disclamer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

Personaje: Peter Pettigrew

Palabra:Amigos

**Peter se siente solo**

Peter se sentía solo. Sirius tenía una cita, Remus estaba haciendo tareas en la biblioteca y James practicaba Quiddicth.

Para él, los merodeadores eran todo. Siruis era el que siempre lo defendía de los Slytherin; Remus, el que lo ayudaba en las redacciones; y James, el que lo incluía en todas las bromas.

Pero últimamente los chicos lo estaban dejando un poco de lado, aunque para él, ese par de días solo, era como si siempre lo hubieran dejado de lado.

¿Qué clase de **amigos** te dejan siempre por chicas, tareas o Quidditch? Pensaba Peter sentado en la Sala Común.

* * *

**Hola! Sinceramente, no me gusta Peter. Creo que lo odio mas que a Voldemort y a la misma altura que a Umbridge, pero aun así no pude dejar de escribir sobre el. Siempre me pregunte que razones lo habran llevado a unirse a Voldemort y traicionar a sus mejores amigos...**

**En fin ¿les gusto?**

**¿Reviews?**

**Sam Black.**


	4. Dulce Accidente (EV-FP)

**Disclamer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

Personaje: Emmeline Vance

Palabra: Accidente

**Dulce accidente**

Emmeline estaba furiosa con Fabián Prewett. El pelirrojo había no solo arruinado su perfecta poción, sino que también la había bañado en una asquerosa sustancia verde. Con un pañuelito de tela trataba de limpiar esa cosa de su cara, pero le era imposible.

—Fue un **accidente** —fue la única disculpa de Fabián— Déjame ayudarte.

Fabián tomó el pañuelo y empezó a limpiar la cara de Emmeline, quien se sentía incomoda por la cercanía del pelirrojo, quien le había gustado desde siempre. Cuando termino, Fabián se acercó a ella y la beso antes de decir:

—Un dulce accidente ¿no lo crees?

* * *

**Tendría que estar llegando a Hogwarts en este momento en lugar de publicar un nuevo drabble, pero la vida de un muggle es triste. Al menos a mi me quedan mis queridos fics :')**

**Bueno esta es una pareja que descubrí muy recientemente, de hecho creo que hay una sola historia en español sobre ellos, y me gusto mucho.**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Sam Black.**

**PD: No me ofendo si me mandas algún comentario. Son gratis... creo. En verdad me gustaría saber sus opiniones :D**

**Gracias a Laura Bellatrix Malfoy Tonks por comentar!**


	5. Nervios (GP)

**Disclamer:**Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR

* * *

Personaje: Gideon Prewett**  
**

Palabra: Bateador

**Nervios**

Gideon estaba nervioso. Su hermano gemelo, Fabián, estaba a su lado, y aunque parecía mucho más relajado que él, Gideon sabía que era una simple fachada.

Escuchaba a la multitud gritar y eso no hacía más que aumentar sus nervios.

—Todo irá bien —le dijo el capitán de Gryffindor poniendo una mano sobre su hombro —tú y tu hermano son los mejores **bateadores **que he visto en los últimos 7 años.

Gideon lo miro y asintió, mucho más confiado que antes. Se subió a la escoba al mismo tiempo que Fabián y juntos, como desde siempre, enfrentaron su primer partido.

* * *

**Aclaracion: Bateadores y golpeadores son lo mismo. Cuando me toco esta palabra los primeros que se me vinieron a la mente son los gemelos Prewett.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews?**

**Sam Black.**

**En la proxima viñeta: Frank Longbottom y viruela de dragon.**


	6. No es tan malo (FL)

**Disclamer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR

* * *

Personaje: Frank Longbottom

Palabra:Viruela de dragón

**No es tan malo.**

Frank la mira y sonríe. Alice se ha quedado dormida una vez más, durante su visita a la enfermería.

Le pica todo el cuerpo y tiene una hinchazón horrible, a pesar de que el periodo de contagio ya ha pasado. Pero Frank piensa que tener **viruela de dragón** no es tan malo, si eso significa pasar tanto tiempo con Alice como en la última semana.

Porque a Frank le gusta Alice desde hace muchísimo tiempo, solo que es tímido y no sabe cómo decírselo.

Acaricia el cabello castaño de la chica y desea que algún día ella también lo quiera.

* * *

**Hola! Me encanto escribir sobre esta pareja, pienso que son tan tiernos... ****¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?**

**¿Reviews?**

**Gracias Laura Bellatrix Malfoy Tonks por tu review!**

**Se despide: Sam Black.**

**Próxima viñeta: mi licantropo favorito, Remus, y la palabra mezquindad.**


	7. La chica (RL)

**Disclamer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

Personaje: Remus Lupin

Palabra: Mezquindad (mezquino)

**La chica**

—Eres tan mezquino, Remus —dijo Lily con el ceño fruncido.

—No soy **mezquino**, solo no me gusta compartir el chocolate —respondió el mientras comía una rana de chocolate.

—Si lo eres ¿pero sabes qué? Algún día va a haber una chica a la que no le puedas negar tu chocolate —dijo ella con una sonrisa que decía "yo sé algo que tu no".

— ¿Una chica? —Preguntó él, divertido— deliras Lily…

—Ya lo veras —fue la única respuesta de la pelirroja.

20 años después de esa conversación, cuando Remus conoció a Nimphadora Tonks, no pudo evitar darle la razón a Lily.

* * *

**Hola! ****¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews?**

**En los próximos capitulo: los hermanos Black...**

**Nos leemos!**

**Sam Black.**


	8. Decisiones I (RAB)

**Disclamer:** Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

Personaje: Regulus Black

Palabra: mañana

**Decisiones I**

¿Qué niño de 11 años no querría ir a Hogwarts?

Pues Regulus Black no quería ir a Hogwarts, porque **mañana**, el 1 de septiembre, tendría que elegir.

Tendría que elegir entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, entre su sangre y la traición, entre su apellido y su hermano.

Sirius siempre lo había defendido. Él había sido el que lo salvo de los cruciatus, las torturas, los castigos. Pero su familia, su apellido, lo habían hecho quien era y quien quería ser.

Y por mucho que le doliera a Regulus, sabía que ya había tomado una decisión. Solo esperaba que Sirius pudiera perdonarlo.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo uno de los últimos drabbles de esta pequeña historia con el mas pequeño de los Black. Esta viñeta tiene una continuación, sobre los pensamientos de Sirius sobre todo esto.**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Reviews?**

**Sam Black**


	9. Decisiones II (SB)

**Disclamer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

Personaje: Sirius Balck

Palabra: Slytherin

**Decisiones II**

Sirius cruzó los dedos bajo la mesa, rogando porque la arpía de su madre no hubiera logrado meterle tanta basura purista en la cabeza de su hermano. Pero algo en la mirada de Regulus, algo que él intentaba evitar, le decía que sus plegarias no serían escuchadas.

Lo vio avanzar a la mesa de **Slytherin**, mientras sentía que un puñal le atravesaba el corazón. Porque aunque Sirius no lo admitiera, él sí tenía un corazón. Un corazón a quien solo le importaba James, Remus, Peter, y hasta ese día, Regulus.

El día en el que ambos eligieron su propio camino.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno esta es la segunda parte de la viñeta.**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Algún review?**

**Solo queda una viñeta, un protagonista, una palabra. Un personaje: Severus Snape.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima!**

**Sam Black.**


	10. Para siempre (SS)

**Disclamer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

Personaje: Severus Snape

Palabra: Verde

**Para siempre.**

Lily se había recostado sobre su hombro, pero a él no le importaba. En un par de horas llegarían a Hogwarts, pero Severus deseaba retrasar el viaje, si eso significaba seguir sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Lily, tan cerca de él.

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza y lo miro, con esos profundos ojos **verdes**, que parecían sonreírle siempre a él, aunque su boca no lo hiciera. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver su cabeza a la posición inicial, quedándose dormida.

Él también sonrió, porque cuando Severus veía esos ojos verdes, sabía que iba a amarla para _siempre._

* * *

**Hola! Bueno este es el ultimo drabble de este mini fic. Cuando me toco la palabra "verde" lo primero que pensé fue en los ojos de Lily, el reto estaba ¿sobre quien escribiría el fic? ¿Sobre James o sobre Severus?**

**Al final elegí a Snape, porque aunque soy 100% fan de la pareja Lily-James, ellos también tuvieron una historia. Y se que el "Always" es muy cliché pero esto es lo que salio y realmente me gusto escribir sobre este personaje.**

**En fin ¿Les gusto? ¿Que les pareció? ¿Reviews?**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Sam Black.**


End file.
